In recent years, cloud service providers (CSPs) have enabled entities (e.g., business developers, merchants, analysts, etc.) to develop and implement (e.g., launch) one or more computing applications without the need to invest capital in computing equipment. Example CSPs maintain computing equipment, such as server farms, that is accessible to one or more users for a fee. In some examples, the computing resources of the CSP equipment (e.g., or portions of the CSP equipment) is accessible to the one or more users and/or clients of the one or more users via one or more networked connections. The networked computing equipment is sometimes referred-to herein as the cloud. Fees charged by the CSP are sometimes based on usage (e.g., a number of processing cycles consumed by a user, memory storage usage, etc.) so that the entities can scale-up or scale-down as needed without spending substantial amounts of capital owning, maintaining and/or managing their own computing equipment.